


Todos los omegas de Loki

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Cuando la vida en el universo ha sido disminuida a la mitad, la evolución hace su trabajo. Una nueva vida en que alfas, omegas y betas deberán convivir.Pero quién quiere ser ese que dependa de un odioso alfa, porqué debería alguien bajar la cabeza y aceptar todas las exigencias de un tipo manipulador.Loki odia ese sistema y está decidido a ir en su contra.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki se encuentra cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los muy costosos sofás de la mansión de Stark; desde los eventos ocurridos luego del chasquido han decidido vivir en ese sitio de Midgard.   
No sabe cómo, pero la naturaleza –supone él– ha hecho su parte y los ha hecho evolucionar. Pero Loki no cree que ha evolucionado, sino que se siente inferior, siente que ha ido en retroceso, y no le gusta nada. Continúa en el sofá y lo distrae Bucky, el soldado de invierno que tan temido fuera antes, no es más que un omega que discute con su pareja porque lo tomó aunque le dijo no; "está en tu naturaleza, es lo que quieres. Ya no jodas", escucha a Sam responderle con un tono muy grosero, y Loki maldice a ese alfa en su cabeza. "Estúpidos alfas" piensa, y se toca la mordida en su cuello, mordida que tiene porque Thor no pudo controlarse.   
Son todos odiosos, tipos salvajes que piensan que son dueños de ellos –los omegas– y que jamás respetan un no. Porque no interesa si Peter está muy agotado, si Wade quiere tener sexo, entonces tienen sexo.

Y Loki sigue en el sofá, viendo como todos los alfas de la casa quieren imponerse sobre sus parejas. Está seguro que ni siquiera Laufey era tan salvaje y ordinario. 

— ¿Estás molesto? — ese es Thor que pregunta algo obvio, y es que el gesto de "odio a todos" en el rostro de Loki es algo demasiado evidente.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Barnes no quería tener sexo, pero tuvieron porque Sam quería.

— Vamos, Loki — le responde con una risilla, y eso lo hace enojar aún más — es un omega, su cuerpo está diseñado para satisfacer a su alfa. No te preocupes por eso, es seguro que disfrutó.

— Que disfrutara no es lo importante — dice levantándose, ya no quiere estar cerca del "cabeza de trueno" — ustedes deberían aprender a respetarnos, y entender que somos sus parejas, no sus malditos juguetes sexuales. 

Thor no lo detiene, por el vínculo que la marca crea en ellos, Loki sabe que Thor piensa que pronto se le pasará. Thor cree que Loki quisiera ser un alfa y por eso hace tanto problema por su naturaleza omega, pero no es así; y Thor no se da cuenta que está equivocado porque su instinto de alfa le dice que siempre tiene la razón. 

Definitivamente detesta todo eso, sin duda prefiere haberse quedado muerto a que Thor hubiese usado una de las gemas para traerlo de vuelta, –¿y por qué demonios no pudieron traer a todos? Si lo hubieran hecho, la hermosa evolución no habría hecho tal tontería–   
No puede estar en paz ni en el jardín, ahora escucha a Tony decir que no está listo para un embarazo, luego a Steve reír, abrazarlo, y decirle que sí lo está porque están juntos; "gran consuelo, capitán ridículo". Se pregunta por su salvaje favorito y seguido se molesta consigo mismo, no es posible que extrañe a ese hijo de Odin y sus respuestas tan irritantes; no, definitivamente Loki no extraña a Thor, es solo que esa estúpida marca que le hizo ese estúpido alfa le hace creer que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki ha pasado la semana pensando en cómo doblegar a esos alfas, –estúpidos alfas, los llama él– sin embargo no puede hacerlo mucho, sabe que sería fácil para Thor saber qué está planeando, así que debe cuidarse. Es domingo por la mañana y envía mensajes de texto a los omegas de la casa, "ven a la azotea, no le digas a nadie". Un par de años atrás a nadie se le habría ocurrido obedecer tal pedido, pero ahora que Loki es un omega él es más fácil de controlar, correctamente dicho, ser controlado por Thor; y como detesta Loki a esa voz de alfa.

El primero en llegar es Tony, saluda y Loki le pide que tome asiento y espere. Llega luego James y se extraña de que esté Stark presente, Loki explica que necesita hacer una reunión de omegas. Peter llega al final y Loki lanza una indirecta sobre ser muy lento, Tony defiende al muchacho.

Loki empieza a hablarles sobre cómo se siente con ese nuevo cambio, especialmente en cómo lo hace sentir su alfa, y cómo afecta en él el comportamiento de los otros; no se sorprende mucho cuando los otros tres han admitido sentirse igual y seguido han contado lo mucho que odian algunos comportamientos posesivos. "Steve quiere que tengamos un bebé, cree que estoy listo porque él lo está, pero estoy asustado", el gesto de compasión en el rostro de Peter es casi gracioso, y luego Bucky dice que Sam detesta a los niños; Loki los ha escuchado desahogarse, pero tiene un plan y hacer terapia de omegas no es un punto que esté incluido.

Lo siguiente es informarles sobre el plan, es bueno pero les asusta enojar a sus alfas, sin embargo Loki los convence porque les habla de un poderoso hechizo que les servirá para que sus parejas no puedan leerlos. 

— Pero señor Loki — es Peter quien habla, pone en palabras la duda de los tres — si Wade no puede leerme, sospechara que sucede algo. 

— Wade te leerá como tú se lo digas, si le dices que estás triste, para él será verdad. 

La idea les gusta y Loki les pide decir unas cuantas características de sus alfas. Steve, por ejemplo, adora a los niños y aborrece las palabras malsonantes; Wade cree que Peter es un pequeño bebito; y Sam es un patán, no lo dijo Barnes, lo deduce Loki.

El plan "dominar al estúpido alfa" está casi completo, solo le falta un diminuto cambio según Tony, será el plan "dominar al alfa", sin groserías. Y el plan debe iniciar ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El primero en caer en la trampa es Steve, porque es el primero que se encuentra con su omega. El capitán es tan dulce y sobreprotector, y Tony realmente lo ama, pero necesita hacerle entender que sigue siendo un ser humano, y como tal tiene sus propias preocupaciones.   
Le duele hacerlo, pero ignora la sonrisa hermosa que le obsequia su alfa; y le funciona bastante bien porque Steve va tras él. 

\- ¿Qué pasa Tony?

\- Déjame en paz, Rogers - siente que quiere tirarse sobre Steve y disculparse, decirle que toda esa tontería es culpa de Loki, y luego besarlo mucho. Pero decide ser fuerte y continuar su camino.

\- ¿Rogers?

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? - ni siquiera puede creer que le esté hablando de esa manera; si el plan de Loki falla él se morirá de tristeza.

\- Anthony, lenguaje - Steve usa su voz de alfa y eso domina a cualquier omega, Tony quiere llorar, es muy difícil para él hacer esto, pero Loki les prometió que después de esto esos alfas serían más lindos.

\- Escucha Rogers, métete tu lenguaje por el culo. 

El capitán no puede creer lo que escucha, su Tony jamás usa esas palabras tan groseras con él, realmente lo ha dejado paralizado así que se percata tarde de que Stark ya se ha ido. No va a dejar las cosas así, lo busca y rápido lo encuentra camino a las habitaciones. 

\- Tony, tenemos que hablar - ordena tomando a su pareja por un brazo, y Stark intenta quitárselo pero él no lo permite - para empezar...

\- No, cállate - lo interrumpe, jamás había tenido tanto valor desde que la naturaleza lo hizo un omega - estoy harto de ti. Y estoy tan molesto, tú jamás me habías visto así de enojado, y es todo tu culpa - tal como Loki lo dijo, las palabras de Tony fueron total verdad para Steve.

\- Tony cariño, por favor respira y dime qué te sucede.

\- Me pasa que me tienes cansado con tu majadería de tener un bebé, pareces un estúpido. No entiendes que no estoy listo, crees que esta relación gira a tu alrededor.

\- Tony, ¿de qué estás hablando? Ya te dije que todo va a estar bien.

\- Es todo. Hablaré con Bruce y le pediré que me quite esta cosa - dice señalando su marca; por el vínculo que tiene con Steve siente el corazón contrario quebrarse, y así el suyo también lo hace, pero Steve no puede darse cuenta - tú y yo, terminamos. 

Y Tony continúa su camino, y va como la más diva porque Rogers no puede notar que sus ojos están enrojecidos, y porque si voltea y ve la tristeza en el rostro de su Steve enviará todo el plan al demonio. Su destino es la habitación de Loki y para su suerte Thor no está allí. 

\- Al menos toca - se queja Loki, y se voltea a él con una mano en la cintura y una ceja arqueada. Las lágrimas y el gesto de dolor que trae Tony lo hace ablandarse - ¿qué sucedió, Stark?

\- Loki, yo fui tan grosero con mi Steve, y luego terminé con él.

\- Que hiciste qué

\- Extraño a Steve - y entonces Loki se tuvo que aguantar al omega llorando sobre su hombro; abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Son las once con veinte minutos de la noche, Peter está durmiendo y los demás acompañan a Tony a comer pizza mientras ven una película sobre dos travestis rubios que bailan breakdance.   
Sam y Thor llegan unos minutos después, han estado bebiendo en un algún bar de la ciudad y desconocen la mala noticia sobre el rompimiento de su amigo Steve. "Ven a dormir, Loki" ordena Thor estirando su mano hacia él, pero Loki de inmediato se niega, está muy cansado y realmente ya no quiere ver esa película, pero no le gusta que le digan qué hacer, así que es más importante llevarle la contraria a Thor. Pero el rubio solo ríe bajo y luego se lo echa sobre el hombro para llevarlo a dormir; y Loki tiene tanto sueño que decide que va a pelear solo un poquito.

\- Vayamos a la cama, no quiero dormir, quiero follar - Bucky no sabe si reír o molestarse con la forma tan poco romántica de pedir sexo que tiene su pareja - ¿qué esperas?

\- Cielo, creí que esto jamás pasaría - responde abrazándose al cuello contrario - estoy tan feliz.

\- ¿Estás drogado? Siempre te quiero coger - Bucky siente que necesita tirarse al suelo y reír salvajemente mientras golpea el piso, pero sigue diciéndole a Sam que está muy feliz y Sam lo cree.

\- Estoy en mis días fértiles - dice tomándole las manos y poniéndolas sobre su vientre; ni siquiera importa porque toma anticonceptivos, pero Sam no está recordando eso - ¿cuántos bebés quieres? Yo quiero dos, por ahora. Luego podemos tener más, y podríamos comprar una casa con un gran patio para que...

\- Cierra la boca - el gesto de horror de Sam es tan gracioso - ya sabes que no quiero niños.

\- Pero yo sí quiero, Sam - lo abraza más fuerte y le hace un dulce puchero. Se ve tan lindo, pero solo está fingiendo - vayamos a hacer bebitos, cariño.

Y Sam lo aparta horrorizado, le dice que ha recordado que debía hacer algo, y se va casi corriendo de allí. Bucky espera hasta que está seguro de que Sam no está más en la casa y ríe escandaloso, y Tony lo mira con una risilla.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? - Stark disculpó a Barnes hace bastante por lo sucedido con sus padres, porque entiende que aquel malvado no era James exactamente. Se pone de pie y asiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

\- Te lo digo en serio, Bucky. A veces sentía que no le importaba a Steve - habló Tony, fingiendo creer que se encontraban solos; pero bien sabía que Steve estaba escuchando - quiero decir, cuando le dije que no estaba preparado para tener un bebé, ni siquiera me escuchó.

\- Dímelo a mí, Sam jamás tiene un detalle conmigo, solo me utiliza para el sexo.

\- Ojalá Steve me amara - el capitán no podía creer lo que escuchaba, obvio que amaba a Tony; y lo vio suspirar derrotado para luego ser abrazado por James. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Tony? ¿Por qué creía tal tontería? Ni siquiera podía seguir escuchando, tan solo se marchó.

\- ¿Crees que haya funcionado? - preguntó Tony cuando notó que Steve ya no estaba.

\- Espero que sí, ya nos metimos en esto, Tony. Así que ahora hay que esperar que el plan de Loki tenga éxito.

\- Como si los planes de cuernitos tuvieran éxito - respondió Stark pasándose la mano por el rostro, y sin embargo Bucky tenía razón, ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello en aquel plan - oye Bucky, ¿te dolió que Sam huyera cuando hablaste sobre tener una familia?

\- La verdad es que no. Ni siquiera me gustan los niños, estoy con Sam aunque ni siquiera me ha marcado, me gusta como es. Solo quisiera que fuera cariñoso conmigo a veces. 

Dos días de triste soltería era lo que llevaba Tony, y dormía junto a Barnes porque Sam aún estaba huyendo. Loki se les unió en la sala de estar con un plato de fresas con chocolate que no quiso compartir.   
Y conversaron sobre el plan y sobre lo triste que estaba Tony porque extabaña a Steve, y porque sabía que su alfa lo extrañaba. Loki suspiró con cansancio.

El ascensor se abrió para dar paso a un Wade que cargaba en brazos a un Peter que comía un algodón de azúcar y abrazaba a un pequeño oso de peluche. "Miren lo que Wade me compró", saludó. Y seguido el alfa lo colocó sobre el sofá.

\- Amor, tengo sed - avisó Peter como chachorrillo débil, y Wade corrió en busca de algo de beber. Los tres omegas le miraron acusadores - señor Loki usted es el mejor.

\- Lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Su consejo realmente funcionó, ya sé cómo manipular a Wade, solo tengo que poner esta cara - e hizo un gesto que nadie resistiría - fingir que voy a llorar, y listo. Hace lo que yo quiera.

\- Eso no es justo, Loki - reclamó Tony - ¿por qué a Peter sí le funcionó y a mí no?

\- A ver, estúpida. Yo no te dije que rompieras con él - ambas divas se miraron con ojos entrecerrados, como retándose - pero te ayudaré, porque se nota que te urge. 

Y Stark hubiera discutido aún más, porque "él no estaba urgido de nada", pero no pudo porque Wade llegó con la bebida de su novio. Novio que lo "obligó" a subirlo sobre sus piernas y hacerle cariños mientras se terminaba el algodón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki creía que podía volverse loco, tenía a Peter siendo atendido por su novio de un lado y al otro tenía a Tony mirándole con furia. Toda la furia que un omega que terminó con su amado alfa puede tener. 

\- Vayamos a hacer cositas, babyboy

\- No quiero, estoy cansado - miente, pero desde que descubrió este increíble truco de Loki, no puede dejar de utilizarlo.

\- Vamos, Petey - y lo toma en brazos para de cualquier manera llevarlo a la cama.

\- Wade - y de nuevo finge que quiere llorar, el puchero en su rostro lo hace ver tan dulce y frágil, y Wade no puede contra eso porque Peter triste es mucho más fuerte que él - estoy muy cansado.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Sí. 

Y entonces Wade vuelve a sentarse sobre el sillón mecedora que Tony había comprado para su terraza; besa la cabeza de su omega y este se acurruca contra él.   
Loki está en el suelo, no porque no hayan más lugares sino porque él quiere sentarse allí, y porque el piso está frío. Una uva le pega en la frente y se asusta, para luego ofenderse al notar que es una uva del plato de frutas que ha estado comiendo Stark; y lo observa molesto para ver como Tony le devuelve el gesto y le muestra tres dedos, son tres días que ha estado sin Steve, y Loki le muestra solo un dedo, el corazón, y ya ninguno hace más.

Es verdad que los planes de Loki jamás salen como él los espera, porque planeó que todo se solucionara desde el primer momento y lo que tenía ahora era a un alfa herido que había sido terminado, a un alfa cobarde que seguía huyendo, y si no fuera por Peter todo sería un fracaso. Y todavía faltaba engatusar a Thor. 

\- Loki - fue como haberlo llamado con la mente, el omega suspiró para luego prestarle atención - ve y ponte algo, te llevaré al circo.

\- No me digas que hacer, Thor.

\- No empieces, Loki. Vamos, apresurate.

\- No, Thor - y el mayor bufa quedito, con cansancio - ya estoy harto que me estés tratando de controlar, yo prefiero morir - y se acercó dramático a la baranda que los protegía en el balcón - adiós para siempre mi querido asgardiano. No te acerques, esto es lo mejor, jamás podré ser feliz así. 

\- Loki, cariño - lo llama Thor suave mientras va acercándose lentamente. Loki es un dios y no le pasará nada si se tira de un segundo piso, pero en la mente de Thor no está ese detalle, sino todo lo que sufre cada vez que Loki se va - cielo no tienes que hacer esto. 

\- Sí tengo, no te acerques más - y Tony los mira incrédulo, no puede creer que Thor caiga en algo tan obvio. Y Wade se sorprende, pero luego los ignora porque consentir a Peter es más importante para él - por favor, no me extrañes - le dice cruzándose al otro lado, y se sostiene con fuerza ayudado de sus brazos; Thor no entiende cómo Loki logró cruzarse de lado tan rápido, y termina de acercarse para sujetarlo antes de que pase algo que no tenga vuelta atrás - déjame ir, Thor.

\- Loki, por favor respira - dice intentando tranquilizar a alguien que solo finge - podemos solucionar esto, cariño. Hablemos, ¿sí?

\- ¿Para qué? Cambiarás unos días y luego volverás a ser el mismo.

\- Por los dioses, Loki - le habla sintiéndose derrotado, y lo abraza más fuerte - intento ser cariñoso contigo, llevarte a pasear, ¿qué más quieres de mí?

\- Que preguntes mi opinión, estúpido - le grita, y esta vez sí es frustración real, tan real que las lágrimas ya se acumularon en sus ojos - no quiero que me saques a pasear, no soy un perro.

\- Loki - y Thor hace lo que debió hacer desde el inicio: alejar a Loki de allí. Lo lleva en brazos hasta su habitación y el omega no puede evitar llorar en su pecho. Se sienta en la cama y lo aparta de él para poder secarle las lágrimas y para que Loki lo mire - yo jamás te he dejado de ver como a un hombre, pero algunas veces soy un tonto.

\- Thor, ¿me amas?

\- Tanto que no tienes idea - y lo besa, y Loki se deja - oh mira - dice Thor sacándose las dos entradas de un bolsillo de su pantalón - compré estas dos entradas para el circo, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

\- Sí quiero - le sonríe, y luego lo besa mucho. Loki tiene tantas décadas de conocer a Thor que estaba seguro que aquello funcionaría; sin embargo no planeó llorar, tal vez fue porque aunque se lo niegue a sí mismo también ama a Thor tanto que ninguno lo puede imaginar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Los alfas eran realmente tontos, su orgullo enorme no les permitía ir con los otros y decir "hey, mi omega me envió al carajo" o algo como eso. Es por eso que los omegas son superiores, porque se unen y pelean juntos; si los alfas hubiesen hablado sobre eso se hubieran dado cuenta que había algo extraño en todo, y seguramente habrían dado con el culpable bastante rápido.   
En cambio, Steve seguía sufriendo porque extrañaba demasiado a Tony, pero era tan necio como para aguantarse la tristeza y no pedir las disculpas que Stark merecía, y Steve sabía que Tony las merecía; Sam extrañaba a Bucky, Bucky y su culo. Porque puede que el omega no esté marcado, pero él es tan jodidamente ardiente, y aún así prefiere no acercarse a la mansión; Wade y Peter están bien, tienen sexo solo cuando Peter quiere y a Wade eso lo molesta tanto, pero no puede hacer nada contra el gesto de cachorro triste que le pone su arañita. 

Steve decide que se irá con Sam unos días, no le dice nada a Tony pero es noche y observa a su alfa empacar un poco de ropa, después lo escucha hablar al teléfono y decir que se verán mañana. Tony quiere llorar, pero Rogers no se percata de que él está ahí. No es que el capitán quiera huir de los problemas, sino que él también está dolido y confuso con todo esto, Tony no es el único que cambió, no es el único que tiene que lidiar con esos instintos extraños, ni el único que a veces no sabe qué hacer. Porque Steve dentro de él sigue siendo el niño que no podía entrar al ejército; Steve solo quiere unos días para él, pensar un poco, reflexionar, gritar y tal vez llorar mucho.   
Tony lo ve desvestirse y meterse a bañar, y es tan apuesto que corre hasta donde Loki está jugando naipes con Peter y le coge los cabellos con fuerza. Loki grita y es que Tony le tiró del pelo con tanta fuerza que hasta lo ha hecho llorar, Peter también grita, es el omega más frágil del grupo. 

— Maldito — grita Loki con cólera y se lanza sobre Tony, y Stark no pensó en el hecho de que ser un dios hace a Loki más fuerte que él, y es que Loki literalmente le está dando una paliza. 

Peter está llorando tanto, realmente está asustado. Bucky salió por una pizza con unos amigos betas que conoció quién sabe dónde, Sam obviamente no está, Thor aún no llega, y el capitán está bañándose, ni siquiera ha escuchado nada. Es una suerte que Thor esté entrando, y Parker corre a él por ayuda, Thor no entiende nada de lo que dice, pero si está llorando de aquella manera entonces tiene que ser grave. 

— Suficiente, Loki — y Thor usa su voz de alfa, un alfa enojado, entonces Loki se da cuenta que no tiene hechizo contra eso. 

Thor lo observa con el rostro molesto y Loki se quiere enojar porque al parecer a su alfa no le importa que tenga el cabello hecho un desastre. Steve va en busca de un té y antes de llegar a la cocina ve a Tony con un par de moratones en el rostro, no es ningún tonto, sabe que Peter no podría nunca contra Tony, y que Thor sería incapaz, el candidato obvio es Loki y su cabello desordenado lo confirma; esta vez es su instinto actuando por él, gruñe en dirección a Loki y si Thor no hubiese estado allí quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. 

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunta Steve cuando ya pudo calmarse un poco.

— Lo que pasa es que el señor Loki nos dijo que...

— Cállate, imbécil — grita Loki con cólera. Ambos alfas lo miran con enojo. Thor le dice a Peter que no se preocupe y lo diga.

— El señor Loki nos dijo...

— A Wade le encantará saber lo que estuviste haciendo — interrumpe Loki nuevamente, Peter solo se tapa la boca, para después responder con un "por favor, no" e irse corriendo a su habitación. 

Thor está tratando de adivinar qué tontería hizo Loki ahora. Steve observa a Tony pero no se acerca, entonces Stark grita histérico y se larga a su habitación, la habitación de ambos; y el capitán tiene que ir rápido porque Tony está tirando sus cosas fuera, diciendo que si quiere irse, entonces se largue de una vez. 

Loki fue a dormir, no quiso responder ninguna pregunta de Thor. Y el rubio no le permitió dormirse entre sus brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Sí, sí; Steve podía ser el alfa, pero cuando Tony se enojaba, ese omega era de temer.

Así que Rogers estaba observando a su histérico ex, mientras pensaba cómo haría para controlar el caos. Y es que Tony no dejaba de gritarle y tirar sus cosas fuera de la habitación, diciendo que todo aquello era culpa suya. Todas sus peleas son siempre culpa de Steve, según Tony. 

— Tony, por favor tranquilizate.

— ¡Qué me tranquilice! Pero si estoy muy tranquilo, cariño — le respondió con obvio sarcasmo y le lanzó encima los tennis que usaba para correr en las mañanas — largo Rogers, esta es mi casa. 

— Tú no quieres que me vaya, Tony — no lo sabía, porque el hechizo de Loki aún hacía efecto, pero no necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que su omega la estaba pasando mal — tú me amas — Tony puso su mejor gesto ofendido, pero Steve no lo dejó interrumpir — y yo te amo, Tony. Sé que algo está ocurriendo, ¿me lo dices?

— Estás equivocado, capitán.

— Yo sé que vengo de una época que puedes considerar inferior, pero ni siquiera eso puede impedirme saber cuando sufre la persona que amo. Tony, ¿realmente piensas que necesito olerte para saber que algo anda mal? Yo sé que lo que has dicho no es verdad, sé que tú sabes que yo te amo.

— Te amo, Steve. 

Y así, el capitán Rogers lo había sentado junto a él en la cama y lo había abrazado fuerte, lo besó mucho también; entonces Tony le contó la verdad. Le habló sobre el plan de Loki y sobre aquel hechizo, y cuando Steve preguntó la razón, Tony respondió que necesitaba que entendiera que era una persona distinta de él, con sus propios sueños, y sus propios temores; y el alfa le dio la razón, quería mucho tener niños con Tony, pero ya no presionaría más con eso, sino que dejaría que su omega estuviera listo. Cuando Tony quisiera ser madre, él estaría ahí para él.   
Parecía que los planes de Loki sí daban resultados, aunque con un camino muy tormentoso para llegar a él. 

— ¿Buck también está participando en esto?

— Steve, si le dices a los otros alfas, el club de omegas renegados va a matarme.

— ¿Te refieres a ese club del que eres parte?

— Jaja, muy gracioso. Pero sí, Bucky también es parte.

— Lo sabía — dijo el capitán orgulloso de sí mismo — cuando Sam me dijo que Buck estaba intentando tener un bebé supe que algo andaba mal. Buck no quiere niños. 

Entonces el capitán llamó por teléfono a Wilson, principalmente para decirle que había arreglado las cosas con Tony y ya no iría a quedarse con él; y para ponerlo alerta, porque Bucky se había ido con unos desconocidos quién sabe a dónde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Sam había llegado a la mansión a eso de las once y treinta de la noche, y para molestia suya Bucky aún no llegaba. Loki y Thor estaban durmiendo, Steve y Tony seguramente no, y Peter no estaba, suponía que debía estar con Wade. Sam resuelve entonces sentarse en uno de los sofá de la sala de estar y aguardar a que James regrese. Doce en punto de la media noche, Bucky aún no llegaba y Sam impacientado mueve su pie con furia y ansiedad; doce con cuarenta minutos y ni rastros de Bucky, entonces empieza a preocuparse, camina de un lado a otro mientras resopla molesto y gruñe; una con veinte minutos de la madrugada, si Bucky no aparece en ese instante es capaz de ir a buscarlo aunque deba levantar cada piedra. Y no aparece, Sam entonces va por una chaqueta a la habitación de Barnes –suya, porque la habitación de Bucky es también su armario– y regresa a la sala para colocarse los zapatos que algún momento se quitó; pero no le hace falta salir, son la una con treinta minutos y Bucky está llegando. 

— ¿En dónde y con quién estabas?

— Sam — Bucky jamás espero que alguien siguiera despierto, aún menos encontrar a Sam en casa, así que la voz molesta casi lo hizo infartarse — casi me matas de un susto. ¿Te quedarás hoy? Porque ya iré a dormir.

— Te hice una pregunta, Barnes — ni siquiera tenía el derecho, porque la relación de él y Bucky aunque fueran una pareja, no era más que sexo casual, pero lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo para obligarlo a quedarse y responder.

— Vaya, ¿acaso el alfa olvidó que no soy su omega y que eso significa que hago lo que yo quiera?

— No seas necio, madura — eso ofende al omega, pero no puede decir nada porque Sam ha seguido hablando — mira la hora, James. ¿Qué son estas malditas horas de llegar? 

Bucky ni siquiera puede creer que Sam tenga tan poca vergüenza como para reclamarle aquello, principalmente cuando fue un cobarde que huyó de él; entonces lo mira fijamente, niega con molestia, y luego de mostrar su enfado en un gesto extraño, se va.   
Sam va tras él, porque a él ningún omega necio lo va a dejar con la palabra en la boca, y menos el insoportable de Bucky. Necesita empujar la puerta porque Bucky intenta cerrarla en su cara. 

— Te dejo unos momentos y ya andas de culo suelto, si tanto necesitabas que te follaran me hubieras llamado.

— Primero ve a hacer que te crezca el pene, tal vez te llame cuando puedas satisfacerme.

— Según recuerdo, gritas como gata en celo. "Aaah Sam, más" — fingió un quejido muy exagerado.

— Ya vete, no tienes ningún derecho a estarme fastidiando — y lo intentó echar de su habitación, pero Sam fue más fuerte y lo tiró a la cama colocándose sobre él; el que bajara su cremallera le dejó bien claras las intenciones a Bucky — sigo en mis días fértiles, Sam.

— Cierra la boca, no puedes estar en esos días siempre.

— Seré tan fértil como a mí se me de la gana, los días que a mí me de la gana, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Estás intentando manipularme con esto?

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no — respondió alzando los hombros, y le dio una sonrisa malvada — pero cómo podrías saberlo, no pensarás arriesgarte.

— Ojalá el tiempo pasara más rápido.

— ¿Qué?

— Para que dejes de ser tan infantil — Bucky entonces resopla con fastidio — bien, ¿qué es lo que la niñita desea?

— Fácil, cielo — le dice con un sarcasmo tan evidente que hace preocupar a Sam — si quieres cogerme tendrás que hacerme sentir bien antes, nada de "quiero cogerte", ¿comprendes?

— Perdón, ¿qué?

— No me hagas colocar estúpido en tu lista de virtudes, Sam — entonces Falcón se indigna, si eso iba a la lista de virtudes, no quería ni imaginarse la lista de defectos — hacerme sentir bien, es fácil. Un detalle por aquí, otro detalle por allá.

— No seas ridículo, no soy tu sugar daddy.

— Muy bien. Espera, le preguntaré a mi culo si quiere tu pene dentro — Sam lo observa con una ceja arqueada mientras él finge conversar con su trasero — parece que no se va a poder, porque estoy muy fértil.

— Mientes.

— Déjale eso a Loki, yo sería incapaz. 

Sam golpea su puño en la pared, y después de decirle a James que no lo soporta, se larga de ahí. Bucky se siente divertido y estresado en partes iguales, espera que ese necio dé el brazo a torcer pronto, porque realmente necesita follar.   
El conductor del taxi que Sam ha detenido va con obvias razones nervioso, no sabe porqué ese hombre luce tan molesto, y al bajar es tanta la cólera del pasajero que tira los billetes que debe pagar. Bucky por su parte ya está dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

La mañana es muy tranquila, Peter y Wade han regresado con donas para mantener feliz a Tony y que no esté jode y jode, pero eso ni siquiera fue necesario porque Tony está tan feliz de haberse reconciliado con Steve, que no ha dejado de besarlo; Thor y Loki son otra historia, el rubio todavía está molesto porque Loki no quiso decirle la razón de su pelea con Stark, y Loki está intentando hacerle olvidar ese tema con besos en el cuello.   
Todo esto significa que han tardado tanto en preparar el desayuno, que pueden sentarse a comer a las diez. Y cuando el desayuno va a la mitad, Bucky aparece sin bañarse y muy hambriento. 

— ¿Y Sam? — pregunta el capitán, y Bucky solo le alza los hombros. Tiene un trozo de pan en la boca, pero Steve comprende lo que ha querido decir. 

El desayuno es tranquilo, las parejas se mantienen ocupadas comiendo y no comiéndose entre ellos, así que Bucky no tiene razones para estar incómodo; y cuando casi acaba, Viernes les avisa que Sam ha llegado.   
Por cortesía de Viernes, Sam sabe en dónde encontrar a Bucky. Y este alza una ceja al verle llegar con una caja de chocolates. 

— Para ti — dice a modo de saludo.

— Oh cariño, qué sorpresa. No debías.

— Sí, claro — murmura.

— No te escuche, cielo, ¿qué dijiste?

— Todo para la persona más bella de nuestro universo. 

James sonríe entre la satisfacción y la felicidad, y toma a Sam de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación. Hay una gran sorpresa para él, ¡Bucky no está en sus días fértiles! Se alegra porque eso significa que puede joderle el culo. 

— Entonces, ¿tu culo a cambio de chocolates? — pregunta en medio de las penetraciones, y Bucky necesita olvidarse de gemir para responderle.

— Me gusta cuando callas, porque estás como ausente.

— ¿Qué?

— Que solo idioteces dices. 

Falcón ríe, y antes de continuar le hace saber que sin importar cuantas "idioteces" diga, Bucky siempre estará deseoso de ser tomado por él. Y es totalmente verdad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki sabe que ganó. El club de omegas frustrados que creó, venció a esos estúpidos alfas. Y está feliz, porque le encanta salir victorioso.

Peter encontró la manera de manipular a Wade, y eso significa que Wade no puede obligarlo a tener sexo solo porque es su omega, sino que tendrán sexo cuando ambos lo deseen. Lo ideal hubiera sido que ese alfa comprendiera que Peter no debe estar disponible para él siempre, pero algunas cosas son demasiado pedir.

Tony se reconcilió con Steve, y aunque sufrieron mucho, Loki está seguro que aquello solo sirvió para reforzar su relación. El capitán entendió que debía ser fuerte y anteponer el sentido común ante sus instintos, entendió que Tony seguía siendo una persona distinta de él, que podían estar unidos por una marca, pero que eso no podía significar que Tony haya dejado de ser él mismo. Y Steve lo aceptó, porque su amor por Tony era más grande que sus instintos de alfa.

Bucky logró que Sam fuera cariñoso con él, y aunque el alfa en cierto punto se percató de que si bien no podía saber si Bucky "estaba fértil" o no, sí podía usar protección. Pero no dijo nada, porque se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de James al darle un cumplido o entregarle un detalle era sincera, y le encanta porque ama a Bucky, ambos se aman, pero son muy orgullosos como para admitirlo. Así que Sam está diciéndole cosas lindas todo el tiempo, sin dejar de lado el hacerle la vida imposible, solo porque así han sido siempre, y les divierte ver como el otro se enoja; y Bucky, él también intenta fastidiarle la vida a Sam, pero en la cama, Sam comprende que Bucky no lo necesita, pero que no desea a alguien más que a él. 

Y él no podría estar mejor. Porque su tonto hermano lo complace en todo, aún cuando Thor sabe que es lo que Loki desea, él le pregunta a Loki que es lo que quiere; Thor pide su opinión y lo toma en cuenta en sus decisiones, y eso hace a Loki sentirse importante y querido. 

Los cuatro omegas están felices porque saben que han ganado, y es que Loki ha disuelto aquel hechizo y aún así los alfas decidieron comportarse. Incluso Peter está feliz con eso, porque aunque Wade a veces se percata de que está fingiendo, su dulce carita es demasiado para él.   
Están orgullosos de ellos mismos, porque lograron que cuatro estúpidos alfas se convirtieran en cuatro alfas atentos. La próxima vez que escuchen a alguien decir que los omegas son débiles, se burlarán del chiste del pobre tonto.


End file.
